


Fill

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You and Dean decide to have kids.





	Fill

Since the moment you and Dean discussed trying for kids, you realized something very interesting about yourself. You may low key have an impregnation kink. Dean likes to tease you for it, but he knows he cums as hard as you do whenever you fuck. **  
**

“Gonna cum so hard,” Dean pants against your ear. “Gonna fill you up with my cum. Get you knocked up with my baby. You want it don’t you? Want my cum?”

“Yes, Dean, want your cum,” you babble your pussy fluttering around him. “Want you to fuck it into me please.” Dean can’t wait to see you pregnant, the thought makes him harder than anything.


End file.
